1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging systems, more particularly for imaging systems that have several options for input images.
2. Background of the Invention
Multi-function peripherals (MFP) in the imaging area typically include several different types of devices that manipulate image data. A typical MFP includes a scanning system and a printing system. The MFP can be used as a scanner only, producing electronic files from scanned objects such as documents or images. It can function as a copier, where the scanning system scans the object and then uses the printing system to produce copies of that image. It can also have other types of devices attached, such as a network link or a phone line for facsimile reception and transmission. The MFP can also function as a printer, where the scanning system is bypassed and only the printing system is used.
There are several embodiments of these types of systems exemplified by the prior art. In some embodiments, multiple input devices are connected dynamically to several different options for output devices. These types of systems typically involve some type of server or controller that connects the selected input device or devices to the selected output device or devices. Examples of these types of systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,282, issued Feb. 2, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,868, issued Dec. 17, 1991.
Other examples of these devices include those that can merge the input images from different inputs to create a composite image for output. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,391, issued Feb. 17, 1987, describes a system in which supplemental information can be written on the platen of a copier. The system then manipulates the scanned image data to ‘write’ the supplemental information written on the platen over the scanned image data to produce an annotated image.
Another example of merging inputs from a scanning system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,747, issued Nov. 3, 1998. In this system, the input image is manipulated for insertion into a predefined frame or border. User input from a user interface selects the frame or border. In this manner, the system merges the two different images into one output image.
Other applications of combined images are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,186, issued Jun. 10, 1997. In this system, the input device such as a scanner, a network link for receiving data, or a fax machine can route data to one of several output devices, such as a printer, a computer or a fax machine. The data from more than one of the input devices can be merged prior to output, creating a composite document for output.
Other manipulations of the data can be achieved other than merging the data from several input sources. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,426, issued Jun. 27, 1989, shows a system that performs special effects on documents to be produced. The special effects include modifying a portion or portions of an input image with different colors, outlines, etc. One special effect is the rendering of two-dimensional representations of a three-dimensional object. The three-dimensional object data is created by a portable video camera being used as a reader to create the three-dimensional data.
Other applications using cameras exist in the prior art. The use of standard cameras, for example, is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301, issued Apr. 14, 1981. The input image from the camera is then printed by a printer instead of written onto film. U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,403, issued Jun. 8, 1993, shows another method for obtaining an image from a camera. The system described shows a background and platform for mounting objects to be captured with a camera. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,676 shows a printing system specifically designed to attach to a camera. The camera captures the image and the printer, when attached to the camera, is used to produce the image.
However, none of these examples takes advantage of the digital capabilities of a multi-function peripheral, nor do they contemplate the use of digital cameras in combination with copiers or other types of image production devices. Therefore, a need exists for a camera to be attached to an MFP.